1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a front structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the background art, various types of motorcycles are in practical use. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho. 59-42771 discloses a motorcycle according to the background art. Referring to FIG. 10 of the present invention, FIG. 1 of the JP 59-42771 document is reproduced. FIG. 10 of the present invention illustrates a motorcycle 1 including an exposed head pipe 2. A meter unit (not identified by a reference numeral) is disposed upwardly of the head pipe 2. A main frame 21 is supported by a lower supporting arm 24 and an upper supporting arm 26 extending from the vehicle body frame at a front thereof. Supporting the main frame 21 in this manner allows a load to be supported by the main frame 21.
However, in a mid-sized motorcycle or larger, the situation occurs where the meter unit is disposed forwardly of the head pipe, and not above the head pipe, due to the position of the rider. In order to dispose the meter unit forward in this manner, it is necessary to avoid interference between the main frame 21 and the meter unit.
However, when providing an additional guard member to avoid interference, an increase in the number of components occurs, and maintaining the appearance of the motorcycle must be taken into account. While covering the exposed head pipe with a cover in order to improve the appearance is possible, there is a limit in the external shape or layout of the main frame or the meter unit.